Pokręcony los
by limoneq322
Summary: Siostra Harry'ego Pottera. Tyle w temacie.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe otworzyła leniwie oczy i rozejrzała się po swoim małym, brudnym pokoiku na poddaszu. Ziewnęła przeciągle, czując, jak ogarnia ją sen. Nie miała zegarka, a małe okienko było zabite deskami. Zazwyczaj jednak budziła się o siódmej, a więc tym razem też tak było. Wstała z łóżka i od razu je pościeliła, wiedząc, ze pani McFlair nie będzie zadowolona, że nie zostawia po sobie porządku. Dziewczynka otworzyła malutką szafkę w kącie pokoiku i wybrała brzydką, ciasną sukienkę, którą pani McFlair kupiła jej jako prezent urodzinowy na dziesiąte urodziny. Chloe oczywiście bardzo się ucieszyła - bardzo rzadko McFlairowie pamiętali o jej urodzinach - jeśli już, dostawała wykałaczki. Dziesięciolatka nauczyła się już nawet układać ładne obrazki z wykałaczek - na każdy rok dostawała ich pięć i miała już tyle, żeby zrobić z nich domek. Od córki państwa McFlair, Astrid, dostawała zawsze śmierdzące, stare skarpetki. Astrid uważała to za bardzo śmieszne. Raz zapakowała w ładne opakowanie pudełko z robakami, a zaciekawiona Chloe wsadziła do niego rękę - Astrid wypominała jej to aż do dzisiaj. Chloe nie lubiła Astrid, ale była bardzo miła dla państwa McFlair, ponieważ to oni zechcieli zaadoptować ją z sierocińca. Trafiła do niego tuż po urodzeniu i nikt nie wiedział, kim byli jej rodzice, ani dlaczego ją opuścili. Chloe różnie wyobrażała sobie rodzinę - zawsze chciała mieć łaciatego psa. Nie miała kredek ani kartek do rysowania, więc układała swoją rodzinę z wykałaczek. Jej mama powinna być bardzo piękna - mieć długie, blond włosy i mieć takie piękne, fiołkowe oczy... tata musi być bardzo mądry, ale też przystojny. W wyobrażeniach Chloe zawsze nosił piękny, czarny garnitur i szeroko się uśmiechał. Czasami Chloe wyobrażała sobie, że wygląda inaczej - nie podobała się sobie. Jej włosy były bardzo krótkie, i w ogóle nie chciały rosnąć. Chloe miała płytkie, zielone oczy, i też ich nie lubiła. Zawsze chciała mieć niebieskie, tak jak jej fikcyjna matka. Chloe zazdrościła Astrid, która wyglądała dużo lepiej - dziewczynka była od niej rok starsza, miała bardzo długie, blond włosy, takie, jakie chciała mieć Chloe. I chociaż nie miała niebieskich oczu, miała piwne, które też były bardzo ładne. Astrid bardzo dokuczała Chloe i śmiała się z jej pokoiku - same łóżko Astrid było większe niż pokoik Chloe. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka nie wiedziała oczywiście, kim jest, nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażała. Nie wiedziała, że na drugim końcu ma brata bliźniaka, z tą samą blizną na czole, bliźniaka, który nazywał się Harry Potter.

\- Chloe, proszę cię, abyś nakryła do stołu. - zarządziła pani McFlair, kiedy ubrana Chloe pojawiła się na parterze. Na policzkach ciemnowłosej dziewczynki wykwitły rumieńce, kiedy zobaczyła, że Astrid ubrana jest w bardzo ładną, lekką białą sukienkę, podczas gdy ona jest w mizernej, brudnoszarej sukienczynie. Chloe nakryła duży stół kuchni McFlairów równie dużym co stół białym obrusem. Blond włosy Astrid zawieszone były na oparciu fotela, podczas gdy ona sama siedziała w nim i oglądała swój ulubiony program telewizyjny, "Szkoła supermodelek". Chloe nigdy nie mogła oglądać telewizji. Czasami tylko ukradkiem patrzyła na wiadomości albo kreskówki, które oglądała Astrid.

\- Nalej nam soku do szklanek, Chloe. - powiedziała pani McFlair, zasiadając przy stole. Czarnowłosa posłusznie wzięła karton soku jabłkowego i drżącą ręką nalała po trochu do każdej z trzech szklanek. Dla Chloe nie było szklanki. Ręka Chloe zadrżała i sok rozlał się na całej długości stołu. Pani McFlair wrzasnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, jak jej piękny obrus zalewa się zieloną plamą.

\- POTTER! - ryknęła na czarnowłosą, która skuliła się z zażenowania i strachu przed wychowanką. - Natychmiast mi to wytrzyj! Dwu leworęczne beztalencie! - mamrotała do siebie McFlair, patrząc, jak Chloe usiłuje zmyć plamę papierem toaletowym. Astrid ryknęła tylko śmiechem, oglądając to wydarzenie z dużo większym zainteresowaniem niż program w telewizji. Uwielbiała znęcać się nad Chloe, a teraz nawet nie musiała nic robić, żeby pooglądać sobie wspaniałe widowisko. Chloe nareszcie udało się zmyć sok, ale na obrusie wciąż pozostawała wielka, mokra plama.

\- Astrid, chodź, weźmiesz trochę kurczaka. - powiedziała przymilnie pani McFlair do córki, a następnie warknęła do Chloe: - Masz iść do swojego pokoiku, przyniosę ci później trochę resztek z obiadu.

I wygoniła Chloe z pokoju.


	2. 2 Tajemniczy List

Minął już rok od dnia, kiedy Chloe skończyła dziesięć lat. Teraz miała już jedenaście i układanie wykałaczek już dawno jej się znudziło. Ciemnowłosa nienawidziła Astrid jeszcze bardziej. W dniu drugiego sierpnia, kiedy to historia się zaczyna, Chloe akurat siedziała w salonie, ukradkiem oglądając włączony na program z serialami telewizor. Pani McFlair leżała w fotelu, a z pokoju jej córki na piętrze dobiegała głośna, popowa muzyka. Pana McFlaira nie było w domu. Pracował w firmie "Flair and Robins" razem ze swoim wspólnikiem, która zajmowała się wysyłkami w Europie. Chloe ubrana była w stare, ciasne jeansy, które łaskawie dostała od pani McFlair. Cieszyła się jednak z tego, że ma coś własnego - większość jej ubrań pochodziła od Astrid. Oczywiście, były to o wiele za małe ubrania i na blondynkę, i na Chloe, ale pani McFlair zawsze mówiła jej, żeby cieszyła się chociaż z tego, co ma. Trwały wakacje, ale Chloe wcale nie czuła się wakacyjnie - Astrid i McFlairowie wyruszali na wypoczek na Filipiny. Ciemnowłosa zazdrościła im tego - sama nigdy nie była nigdzie poza obskurne miasteczko Mochdre w Wielkiej Brytanii. Astrid oczywiście uważała za bardzo śmieszne to, że Chloe z nimi nie jedzie - miała zostać oddana na całe dwa tygodnie do przyjaciółki pani McFlair, Amelie Holand. "Nie może być nikogo gorszego od Astrid" - myślała Chloe. Na pewno pani Holand nie jest taka zła. A jednak była. Kiedy pani McFlair poszła razem z Chloe do pani Holand, aby ją przedstawić, okazało się, że Amelie jest starą i zgorzkniałą kobietą, która nienawidzi dzieci. Była bardzo opryskliwa i pokazała ciemnowłosej jej pokój, w którym będzie mieszkać - był to mały pokoiczek w piwnicy domu. Śmierdziało tam czymś, czego Chloe nie mogła skojarzyć, ale nie były to róże. Pokój był dwa razy mniejszy niż pokój Chloe w domu McFlairów i o dziesięć razy mniejszy od pokoju Astrid. Chloe siedziała więc w salonie, wcale nie będąc zadowoloną z wyjazdu swoich opiekunów. Wolała już ich niż starą Holand. Nie miała jednak nic do gadania. Zaczęła rozmyślać o tym, jak to jest na Filipinach... i nagle wyobraziła sobie taką rodzinę, jaką wymyśliła, gdy miała dziesięć lat, na plaży. Chloe tak bardzo pragnęła poznać swoich rodziców. Nie wiedziała, czy zmarli, czy żyją, ale chciałaby chociaż odwiedzić ich grób. Niestety, McFlairowie nie wiedzieli albo nie chcieli wiedzieć nic na ten temat.

\- Mamo... - rozmyślania przerwał jej słodki głos Astrid, który nie był już taki uroczy, kiedy odzywał się do Chloe. - Zamówisz mi kurs nurkowania na Filipinach? Ale tam musi być fajnie! Pełno tam takich kolorowych rybek, widziałam zdjęcia. - zwróciła się bardziej do ciemnowłosej, aniżeli do matki. Wiedziała, że wywoła tym zazdrość w Chloe.

\- Dobrze, skarbie. - odparła pani McFlair, popijając kawę i czytając poranne wydanie gazety. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. McFlair odłożyła gazetę i zmarszczyła brwi. - Czyżby Declan wrócił o tej porze? Potter - warknęła do Chloe. - Idź otworzyć.

Ciemnowłosa niechętnie podniosła się z ziemi, rzuciła nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę Astrid i wyszła do przedpokoju. Na progu leżały listy. Chloe powstrzymała się, żeby spojrzeć do cudzych listów, ale przeżyła niemałe zaskoczenie, gdy odkryła swoje nazwisko na jednej z kopert.

 _Panna Chloe Lexi Potter,_

 _Pokoik na poddaszu, Eterne Road 5,_

 _Mochdre, Colwyn Bay, Wielka Brytania_

Chloe wytrzeszczyła oczy. Kto tak dokładnie znał jej adres? Czyżby ktoś ich śledził? Nieco przerażona, ale i zaciekawiona, rozerwała kopertę. Zobaczyła najdziwniejszy herb, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Była to litera H, otoczona lwem, wężem, krukiem i borsukiem. Nie zdążyła jednak przeczytać listu, kiedy nagle usłyszała krzyk pani McFlair.

\- Czy to poczta?

Chloe schowała list do kieszeni ciasnych jeansów, starając się go nie zgnieść. Kto mógł wysłać ten list? I co to był za herb? Ciemnowłosa ruszyła do salonu, trzymając pozostałe koperty w rękach. Były to rachunki, i list do Astrid od jej koleżanki, Leah, która była za granicą. Astrid na widok zaadresowanej koperty wyrwała ją z jej ręki i zaczęła czytać list od Leah. Pani McFlair wzięła od niej resztę listów i zadowolona z siebie Chloe ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoiku na poddaszu, żeby samotnie przeczytać list.

\- Zaraz, a co trzymasz w kieszeni?

Chloe zamarła, słysząc głos pani McFlair. Odwróciła się, starając się sprawiać wrażenie zdziwionej.

\- Ja? - powiedziała ciemnowłosa. - Nie mam nic w kieszeni, jest za ciasna, żeby coś do niej zmieścić.

Astrid oderwała oczy od listu i wbiła spojrzenie w Chloe.

\- Pokaż swoją kieszeń. - oświadczyła zimno pani McFlair. Chloe chcąc, czy nie chcąc, musiała wyjąc z kieszeni list - drżącą ręką podała go do ręki kobiety. McFlair zaczęła czytać, a z każdym wyrazem jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej zaskoczona - wytrzeszczyła oczy, podobnie jak wcześniej Chloe, wstała i wyrzuciła list do kosza, ignorując protest Chloe i śmiech Astrid.

\- To nie było nic ważnego. - powiedziała sucho, spoglądając na Chloe. - To jakaś pomyłka. No, idź na górę, Chloe, a ty Astrid, przestań. - warknęła do córki, która natychmiast się uciszyła.

Chloe weszła do pokoiku i rzuciła się na łóżko, zawiedziona. Teraz już nigdy nie dostanie listu w swoje ręce. Wściekła na samą siebie za to, że była taka głupia i nie odczytała listu od razu, zaczęła oglądać sufit. Dosłyszała trzask drzwi i domyśliła się, że to pan McFlair wrócił. Westchnęła ciężko, przeklinając swoją głupotę.


	3. 3 Tajemnica w liście

_Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to czyta. W każdym razie po dłuższej przerwie publikuję trzeci rozdział naszej historii :)_

Zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawy dzień. Chloe ledwo uchyliła powieki, a z parteru dobiegły ją już wrzaski i przekleństwa. Zdziwiona dziewczynka stanęła na nogi, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzona, i zeszła na dół. Widok, który tam zastała, tak ją zaskoczył, że stanęła jak wryta. Po salonie latała... sowa, a na podłodze leżała cała masa kopert z tajemniczą literą H. Pani McFlair odganiała się od sowy, która nieustannie dziobała ją w twarz, Astrid schowała się pod stołem, a pan McFlair gonił dręczącego jego żonę ptaka czymś przypominającym łapkę na muchy. Nikt nie zauważył obecności Chloe, więc postanowiła niepostrzeżenie wziąć jeden z listów. Nieustannie nurtowało ją pytanie, kto przysłał do niej wiadomość, a teraz na dywanie leżało ich z dwadzieścia! Dziewczynka szybko wsunęła jeden z listów pod koszulkę i wbiegła po cichu na schody. Bawiło ją to całe przedstawienie, ale nie miała ochoty na uganianie się za sową, co pewnie kazałaby jej McFlair. Czarnowłosa weszła z powrotem do pokoiku na poddaszu, siadając na ziemi i otwierając kopertę. Ciekawość zżerała ją od środka, więc nie zwlekała, tylko wyciągnęła list z koperty i zaczęła czytać.

 _Droga panno Potter!_

 _Z przyjemnością informuję, że została pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. 1 września proszę stawić się na peronie 9 i 3/4 na stacji King's Cross. Listę potrzebnych ingrediencji znajdzie panna na odwrotnej stronie listu._

 _Z poważaniem, Minerwa McGonagall, wicedyrektor Szkoły i Magii Czarodziejstwa_

Na odwrotnej stronie było jednak coś jeszcze.

 _Droga Chloe!_

 _To już bardziej list prywatny niż oficjalny. Nie jest to zdecydowanie sprawa, którą można byłoby wytłumaczyć na kartce papieru. Wiem, że możesz obawiać się, że nie jest to prawdziwy list, ale musisz mi zaufać. Za dwa dni przyślę kogoś po ciebie. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mów nic McFlairom. Listy nie będą już przychodzić. Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie._

 _Minerwa_

Czarnowłosa miała pusto w głowie. Przestała czytać i stwierdziła, że pan McFlair złapał już sowę, bo ustały wrzaski. Po chwili wstała, schowała list pod łóżko i opadła na nie, próbując poskładać fakty w jakąś logiczną całość. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa? Czy to znaczy, że była czarodziejką, taką, jak w kreskówkach, które oglądała Astrid? _Za dwa dni przyślę kogoś po ciebie._ Pozostawało jej czekać.


	4. Chapter 4

Cierpliwość nigdy nie była mocną stroną Chloe. A w tym momencie bardzo jej potrzebowała, bo minuty wlekły się jak godziny, a godziny jak wieki. Dziewczynka po raz setny czytała listy od tej całej McGonagall, wyglądała przez okno, myślała nad tym, kto może po nią przyjść i czuła, że zaraz wybuchnie. McFlairowie spakowali się już na wycieczkę na Filipiny i Chloe także zapakowała swoje ubrania na "wycieczkę" do domu pani Holand. Miała nadzieję, że te listy nie były głupimi żartami, bo na myśl o Amelie Holand brały ją mdłości. Pani McFlair nie chciała rozmawiać z Chloe. Gdy ją widziała, nie odzywała się do niej. Czarnowłosa wiedziała, że czytała treść listu, i nie miała zamiaru na ten temat rozmawiać, zwłaszcza ze swoją wychowanką. Chloe mogła teraz robić, co chciała - możliwe, że pani McFlair zaczęła się jej bać. Chloe nie miała nic przeciwko - chociaż właściwie nie miała niczego do roboty. Dni mijały, aż w końcu nastąpił dzień, który odmienił życie dziewczynki. Wszyscy dawno już zasnęli, Chloe leżała na łóżku i zerkała ukradkiem na list leżący na szafce nocnej. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było hukanie sowy. Nic nie zwiastowało tego, co miało się zaraz zdarzyć. I nagle w jednej chwili Chloe leżała, a w drugiej stała jak wryta na nogach. W jej pokoju bowiem pojawiła się jakaś postać, zupełnie znikąd! Był to mężczyzna, gdzieś około trzydziestki. Chloe nie widziała jego twarzy, bo było kompletnie ciemno, ale tajemniczy gość wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza coś, co wyglądem przypominało patyk, mruknął "Lumos", czy coś brzmiące podobnie, i patyk zaczął emitować jasne, białe światło. Wtedy dziewczynka ujrzała go w pełnym świetle. Mężczyzna miał krótkie, czarne włosy i głębokie, piwne oczy. Widać było u niego wystające kości policzkowe. Był bardzo blady, zupełnie, jak kreda do tablicy. Chloe w pierwszej chwili przestraszyła się go - wskoczyła z powrotem na łóżko, skuliła się i zasłoniła rękoma - ale nieznajomy wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Nie bój się. - powiedział łagodnie. - Nazywam się Connor Blake. Jestem nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Dostałaś list?

Chloe krótko skinęła głową, wciąż zasłaniając się rękoma.

\- Jestem tą osobą, o której mówiła profesor McGonagall. Przyjechałem zabrać cię od tych mugoli. - wyjaśnił ten cały Connor. - Przepraszam, że...hm... nie przyszedłem po ciebie w konwencjonalny sposób, ale nie sądzę, żeby ci mugole mnie tu wpuścili, więc jedynym sposobem była teleportacja.

Dziewczynka wciąż była bardzo nieufna, ale informacja na temat listu trochę ją uspokoiła. Wstała i zdobyła się na słowa.

\- Nazywam się Chloe Potter. Miło mi poznać. - powiedziała dziewczynka, wyciągając rękę do Connora. Mężczyzna potrząsnął ją.

\- No tak, Potter... w Hogwarcie wszystkiego się dowiesz, moja droga. Bardzo się zdziwicie, ty i Harry... no, ale czas nagli. Chcesz zostawić jakiś list pożegnalny do McFlairów?

Chloe nie chciała, ale stwierdziła, że to głupio zostawić ich tak bez słowa.

\- Chciałabym.

Connor machnął różdżką w powietrzu i wycelował w poduszkę - ta zmieniła się w pióro i kartkę. Chloe zamurowało.

\- No tak, magia... cudowna rzecz, nieprawdaż? Możliwe, że będziesz potrafić jeszcze większe rzeczy niż to... no, o co chodzi? Dlaczego nie piszesz?

\- Ja nie umiem pisać piórem. - powiedziała cicho Chloe. - W szkole uczymy się pisać długopisem...

\- Głupiec ze mnie. Wiedz jednak, że tam, dokąd jedziesz, pisze się piórem. Proszę. - Znów machnął różdżką i pióro zmieniło się w długopis. Chloe przystąpiła do pisania.

 _Droga_ _Drodzy państwo!_ _I Astrid_ _I Astrid_

 _To ja, Chloe. Kiedy czytacie ten list, mnie już tu nie ma. Przyszedł po mnie taki pan i... no, pani McFlair czytała list, więc wie, o co chodzi. W każdym razie nie wrócę już tutaj_ _i raczej nie będziecie za mną tęsknić_ _i nie chciałam odchodzić bez pożegnania. Żegnajcie, Chloe Potter._

Ps: Przynajmniej nie muszę siedzieć całe wakacje u pani Holand _Życzę miłego pobytu na Filipinach._

Chloe zakończyła pisanie i jeszcze raz przeleciała wzrokiem cały tekst. Położyła liścik na szafce nocnej.

\- Skończyłaś? To złap mnie za rękę. - powiedział Connor.

\- Po co? - spytała ze zwykłej ciekawości dziewczynka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Zobaczysz.

Trochę niechętnie podała Blake'owi rękę.

\- Raz, dwa... TRZY!

Nagle wszystko zakręciło się Chloe w głowie. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć, przed jej oczami wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać... czuła, jak jej ciało zwęża się, myślała, że eksploduje... i nagle otworzyła oczy, oddychając świeżym powietrzem. Siedziała na chodniku w jakiejś londyńskiej uliczce, obok swoich własnych wymiocin. Nad nią stał Connor.

\- C...co się stało? - spytała nieprzytomnie.

\- Teleportowałaś się. No cóż, jak na jedenastolatkę zniosłaś to całkiem dobrze. - zerknął na wymiociny. - _Chłoszczyść._

Zabrudzenia natychmiast znikły, a Chloe podniosła się na równe nogi.

\- Gdzie idziemy? Do Hogwartu? - zapytała dziewczynka.

Connor pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Najpierw trzeba kupić wyprawkę.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wiem, że nie było żadnego rozdziału prawie rok i mogliście pomyśleć, że to opowiadanie zostało zawieszone. Wiele razy tu powracałam i próbowałam coś wypocić, ale po prostu moja głowa nie potrafiła. Chciałam raz nawet to skasować, raz napisać od nowa. Przeczytałam wszystko uważnie od początku i postanowiłam sobie, że to dokończę, choćbym miała to pisać dwa lata. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w pisaniu fanfiction, ale muszę to napisać dla siebie i dla swojego spełnienia. Nie lubię zostawiać niedokończonych historii. Z poważaniem, limonka**

Chloe nie ufała Connorowi Blake'owi. Co za inteligentny człowiek ufałby dziwnemu przebierańcowi, który twierdzi, że uczy magii w Szkole Czarodziejstwa? Mimo to list, który otrzymała, wyglądał tak realistycznie, że dziewczynka była gotowa mu uwierzyć. Chociaż jej wiara wyraźnie zmalała, gdy zbliżyli się do obskurnego pubu.

\- Od kiedy to magiczne rzeczy kupuje się w barze? - zapytała, ale Connor tylko się uśmiechnął. Chloe zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie uciekać. Pani McFlair mówiła jej kiedyś, że nie wolno ufać żadnym obcym. Ale czy to dotyczyło obcych, którzy potrafili zrobić takie magiczne sztuczki? Gdy weszli do pubu, Chloe zauważyła, że nazywa się Dziurawy Kocioł. Dosyć nietypowa nazwa. W środku pub wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak na zewnątrz - niezbyt zachwycająco. W środku jednak znajdowali się ludzie podobni do Connora - ubrani w dziwne szaty, zupełnie jak na bal przebierańców. Chloe przełknęła ślinę. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, wszystkie oczy podniosły się na nią. Podszedł do nich dziwny, przygarbiony mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak goblin.

\- Witaj, Connor. - uścisnął mu dłoń. - To co? Jak zwykle szklaneczka ognistej whiskey?

Connor zaśmiał się.

\- Nie tym razem. Mam ze sobą gościa. - wskazał na Chloe, a Tom spojrzał na nią, jakby dopiero teraz ją zobaczył.

\- Kto to? - zapytał. - Czarne włosy, zielone oczy... nie wiózłbyś jej chyba, gdyby był to zwykły mugolak, prawda?

Connor pokręcił głową, poważniejąc.

\- Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać. - powiedział ostro. - Dumbledore zlecił mi ważną misję i właśnie ją wykonuję.

Chloe spojrzała na niego pusto.

\- Kto to Dumbledore? - spytała podejrzliwie. - Mówiłeś, że zabierzesz mnie do Hogwartu. Czy ja jestem czarodziejką?

Connor zacisnął zęby.

\- Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. - powiedział ostrym tonem. Chloe zamilkła, nieco przestraszona. Tom przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

\- Misja, tak? - uśmiechnął się dziwnie. - Rozumiem.

Po czym oddalił się. Connor nachylił się do niej.

\- Dumbledore polecił, abym niczego ci nie mówił. Wszystko wyjaśni się, gdy przyjedziesz do Hogwartu...

\- Kto to Harry? - kontynuowała niezrażona Chloe. Chciała się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Nie zamierzała dać się jakimś szaleńcom.

Connor spojrzał na nią groźnie.

\- Dowiesz. Się. W. Swoim. Czasie. - warknął, czym sprawił, że Chloe się wzdrygnęła. - Przepraszam. - jego głos złagodniał. - Po prostu... Dumbledore... posłuchaj mnie, dobrze?

Potter pokręciła wolno głową, po czym ruszyła za Connorem. Znaleźli się w małym skwerku za pubem - znajdowała się tu wysoka, ceglana ściana. Chloe przeszedł dreszcz strachu.

\- Nie dam się porwać! - powiedziała. Jej głos jednak drżał. Zapędził ją w ślepy zaułek. Ale przecież widziała, jak wyczarowywał pióro...

\- Nic się nie dzieje. - uspokoił ją, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. - Nie porywam cię. Zaraz wejdziemy do czarodziejskiego świata. Do świata, do którego należysz, Chloe Lexi Potter.

Chloe przełknęła ślinę.

\- To znaczy, że jestem czarodziejką? - powiedziała niepewnie. Connor zdjął rękę z jej ramienia.

\- Niech wystarczy ci odpowiedź, że żaden mugol nie może zobaczyć tego, co zaraz ujrzysz. - wyjaśnił, po czym podszedł do ceglanej ściany, wyjął różdżkę i dotknął cegły. Chloe wytrzeszczyła oczy. Cegiełki zaczęły formować przejście - odsuwały się i przekręcały, aż wreszcie jej oczom ukazała się... ulica. Ale jaka ulica! Pełno było an niej sklepów, a na niej samej pełno ludzi poubieranych tak dziwnie jak Connor! Chloe przez chwilę nie wierzyła własnym oczom - a więc Connor nie kłamał... Blake przeszedł na ulicę, a Chloe, wciąż ślepo patrząc się w obraz przed nią, za nim. Ceglana ściana zniknęła.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała szeptem. Connor zachichotał.

\- To jest Ulica Pokątna. - wyjaśnił. - Miejsce, które mogą zobaczyć tylko czarodzieje.

Chloe poczuła nagle nieopisaną radość.

\- To znaczy, że ja... potrafię czarować tak jak ty? - spytała.

Connor pokiwał głową.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale w Hogwarcie się nauczysz. Ale najpierw musimy zakupić różdżkę, szaty, sowę oraz książki i inne przybory.


End file.
